Ten Things That Never Happened to DG
by jeymien
Summary: A 10 things that never happened series. None of these are connected.
1. DG never went to Australia

Story Title: Ten Things That Never Happened to DG  
Author: velara  
Rating: G  
Characters/Ship: DG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm playing in Sci Fi's sandbox.  
Summary: 100 word (approximately sometimes) drabbles featuring DG and other  
verses  
Warnings: Maybe spoilers for stuff in other 'verses.

1) DG never went to Australia

After the confrontation with her parents, DG packed her bags and left. She already had her plane ticket to Australia and she was going, no matter what her parents said! She flew to Australia and spent a month or so backpacking around the country. She tried to phone home a few times. but the phone was out of service. She could understand them being mad, but the phone not working wasn't making a sense. She booked the next flight home. DG looked down at her ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 and crossed her fingers, hoping Momster and Popsicle were okay.

Word Count: 100

I don't own LOST - That's J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse and ABC's.


	2. DG never expected to be sent away

Story Title: Ten Things That Never Happened to DG, 2/10  
Author: **velara**  
Rating: G  
Characters/Ship: the Queen, DG, OC  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with Sci Fi and Robert Jordan's dolls.  
Summary: 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses

"What do you mean, I have to leave? I just got back!"

Her mother fiddled with her serpent ring, "My darling, you have to learn to control your light and I can not teach you. The sisters have taught many generations of our family, ever since the Breaking. If you do not learn to control your light, it's possible you could die."

DG sighed and looked at the ageless woman in front of her. She could see the glow around the woman called Aes Sedai.

"Embrace the light, DG. Just surrender, imagine you're a rose and you are opening to…"

"Imagine I'm a what?


	3. DG was never love interest of the week

Story Title: Ten Things That Never Happened to DG, 3/10  
Author: **velara**  
Rating: G  
Characters/Ship:DG, KIrk, Spock  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with Sci Fi and Star Trek  
Summary: 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses

DG stood in front of the palace, thinking that of all the weird things to happen... this was the weirdest. Not only was the O.Z. in a different dimension, it was a different world (according to their newest guest with the pointy ears, it was a retrograde planet.) In fact, it was light years away from Earth and centuries ahead of her Earth.  
She smiled at the cute spaceship captain, who immediately kissed the back of her hand. "My name is Captain James T. Kirk, of the Starship Enterprise. I look forward to getting to know more about you and your planet."


	4. DG never met an alien

Story Title: Ten Things That Never Happened to DG, 4/10  
Author: **velara**  
Rating: G  
Characters/Ship:DG, SG1/WH1  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with Sci Fi and Stargate SG1  
Summary: 100 (approximately) word drabbles featuring DG and other verses  
This was posted as a response to **tinman100** prompt #23, project

DG walked down the hallway to the receiving room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. It had been decided that as a special project for her, she would be the government representative to help out any one who claimed to be from the other side. These newest visitors claimed to be from Earth and that they'd come through something called a Chappy Eye. When she entered the room to meet them, she couldn't help it. The first words out of her mouth were, "Holy shit, Wormhole Extreme is real?" Then Grell raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Indeed."


	5. DG never met a superhero

This was written as a comment fic so it's longer than my 100 words drabbles.. but I had to include it.

DG had turned around for one second and when she turned back to Glitch, he was gone. She ran up the street, looking in corners and checking windows, when she finally found him again. He was held in the grasp of a big man. The man was shaking Glitch!  
"Hey! What are you doing to him!" DG picked up and threw a rock at the overly muscular person.  
Mr. Big Muscles turned towards DG, not dropping Glitch. A huge smile, one that he probably thought made him look suave, graced his face. "Well, hello there, little lady. Just saving the world from evil. All in a day's work." Somehow he managed to pose majestically as he said this. o/~ "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."~\o  
"Wait, wait... evil? This is my friend! You big bully! And what's with the singing!" DG picked up and threw another rock at Mr. Wanna-be-Superhero.  
"Why, pretty lady, this man just screams geeky weirdo pervert! He needs to be put in his place! Just look at him! It's my job to do it, after all, I'm Captain Hammer. Don't you recognize my shirt?" He waggles his eyebrows at DG as he holds Glitch up against the wall.  
"You put my friend down now!" A crowd has started to form around the three of them, and Captain Hammer starts to notice.  
"Hello my fans! Just another day in the life of Captain Hammer! Stopping future evil geniuses before they get started!" He shakes the limp Glitch in his hand.  
DG kicks Captain Hammer in the shins. "You let him go now!"  
While Captain Hammer is preoccupied with the crowd, and DG kicking him, Glitch pulls a little device out of his pocket and proceeds to shock Captain Hammer.  
"Owww! Mommy!" Captain Hammer drops Glitch and proceeds to run away crying.  
"Serves you right, big mean jerk!" DG yells after him. "What a baby," She says as an aside to Glitch, "Don't wander off again, Glitch, the Other Side is different from the O.Z."


End file.
